


Red Dragon

by LemonadeReaction



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, POV Sansa Stark, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeReaction/pseuds/LemonadeReaction
Summary: I have only seen a few seasons of Game of Thrones, and I hardly remember it, so this was basically written fandom blind. I enjoy the appearance of these characters, and this little one shot was born from my own horny mind.Far from my best work, but I wanted to post it!
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Kudos: 22





	Red Dragon

Sansa was here for one purpose, and one purpose only: she was going to seduce Daenerys Targaryen.

Before entering the throne room, she took a deep breath. She knew that she was ready for this; and besides, she did not have much of a choice. She _had_ to know how Daenerys had bent the will of dragons to align with her own.

_If I can learn how she did it, I may be able to do it too. Then, I can challenge her for the iron throne._

Sansa knew that she was beautiful. Her straight hair fell down her back like a silky, red waterfall, and the dress she had chosen accentuated all the right places. In this moment, she was grateful for her blessed looks, as she knew she was going to need all the help she could get.

On entering the throne room (which was not too difficult, thanks to a generous bribe given to the guards by Tyrion Lannister), Sansa spotted Daenerys immediately. It was the striking platinum hair she noticed first, just visible from behind the curved tail of an enormous green dragon. Surprised that she was not sitting on the throne, Sansa stood still for a moment, before proceeding to walk right up to Daenerys.

"Lady Sansa." Daenerys nodded at her, a wry smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I simply came... to see for myself the magnificence of your dragons. This one is quite spectacular." Sansa began to regret her decision, and considered whether she could make a run for it.

_No, I'll almost certainly die. I have to follow through with this._

"Well, you've met Rhaegal. Drogon and Viserion are just as impressive. Will that be all, Lady Sansa?"

"Um..."

"Actually," Daenerys continued slowly. "I see no reason why you should hurry away. I heard word that tonight's weather will be unforgiving; why don't you stay here with me?"

"That is very kind and generous of you," Sansa replied. "Thank you, Queen Daenerys."

_No backing out now,_ Sansa thought. _I can't believe she's letting me stay..._

"Let us go together to the great hall. We shall have food and wine together."

.

.

.

Sipping the rich red wine, Sansa tried her best to keep a straight face. She had never understood the appeal of it, as to her, it tasted like dusty vinegar. Thankfully, water was available, and the bread and meat they had also been served was not bad. Sansa felt grateful for her first full stomach in weeks.

"Now, let's be honest here, Lady Sansa. There's another reason you're here. I don't yet know what, but I'm going to figure it out."

Choking on her wine, Sansa looked at Daenerys in shock.

_No. There's no way she's figured me out. Sansa, stay calm. You know what to do._

Standing up from her chair, Sansa strode confidently over to where Daenerys was sitting. Lifting a hand to the blonde lady's face, she stroked it.

"You must be lonely here. Even a Queen needs... company. I think I can give you that."

Daenerys laughed incredulously. "Really?" She stared into space thoughtfully, smiling. "If you're so sure, let's retire to my chambers now."

.

.

.

With Daenerys standing before her, without a scrap of cloth on her body, Sansa questioned her sexuality. How could a person's body look _that_ wonderful? She'd never seen breasts look simultaneously firm _and_ soft.

Daenerys traced Sansa's areolas with her delicate fingertips, then moved them slowly down to the red head's waist. Gently pinching some of her soft, pale skin, she pulled her in for a kiss.

_Wow, this is why some women are gay._

As she kissed her, Sansa hesitantly felt for the soft flesh of Daenerys's ass. Grabbing a handful, Sansa felt herself get wet. It was in this moment that she realised she would have no problem proceeding with this; she _wanted_ to have sex with this beautiful angel. The Mother of Dragons truly was spectacular.

"Come, young Sansa." Daenerys pulled away from the kiss, and held Sansa's hand, leading her gently, but forcefully onto the bed.

Gaining confidence, Sansa took the lead, and the pair collapsed into a heap of soft flesh, shaking limbs, and loud moans.


End file.
